avengers remake
by Dracogirl55
Summary: this has more characters supernatural, httyd, rotg ect. i had added two more characters mariah and taylor. p.s. if you like jack think of your self mariah and if you like spiderman then go with taylor.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Taylor

It didn't take long for people to notice that I was different. Hell, it didn't take _ME _long either. No one knew more than I did, how different I truly was. Smarter than other kids my age, and a bit stranger. I found a fascination in elemental movement, how the elements worked and so on. At age six I was able to manipulate stone, in a way that seemed to almost defy gravity.

I would sit for hours on end, stacking pebbles, rocks, and minor stones together into tall, unwavering towers. In grade three, I was called my first name; Stones. I didn't mind it so much, until I realized what it meant. The usual names soon followed. Freak, nerd, etc. etc. In grade five, I was shoved down a flight of stairs, hitting my head against a hard wall and came up with an idea. A brilliant idea.

By grade seven my invention was put into action, creating a pair of gloves I could use for manipulating elements. Incredible I know. I thought so too. But what I was able to do scared people. The way I could move things, change the way water would run, reversing the way gravity pulled stones. I was able to transform elements.

The only people who truly understood what I was going through was my brothers. Of course I lied a bit about what I could do. Dean wouldn't very much like to know what I had been doing. And Dad even less. Dean and Sam would often take me out when our dad was gone, which was a lot, to cheer me up from the days hardships. Sam left to go to college when I was about 12 years old. He was gone for two years, and Dean did more than enough to pick up the slack.

Then we went to find Sam after Dad went missing. And Dean went to hell. It was all I could do not to follow Sam, searching for some way to retrieve my lost brother from Hell. So I joined the avengers. Yeah, those avengers. I wasn't about to let myself sell my soul. I knew doing that would only make Dean upset with me.

Sam and I lost contact, and I basically fell off the face of the planet. At least, that was what Fury told me had happened. I was surrounded by people I couldn't talk to. Tony Stark was much too arrogant. Banner was too anxious, and then angry. Barton…I didn't trust him, he seemed much too serious. Romanoff I didn't see much, personally I think she was just as wary of me as I was of the rest of them. Thor seemed just as out of place as I did. That didn't make me like him anymore.

Then there was Meriah. She was okay. Probably the only person I spoke to for the first two months of recruiting. In that time I harnessed my gloves even more than I could have dreamed. I was unstoppable. Mostly. Until five months went by since Dean had gone to hell. Then my world was turned, once again, upside down. And that, unfortunately, brings us to the present.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mariah

The pain…over my entire body, like someone was moving the very bones beneath my skin… Why doesn't it just stop? "And done!" said the scientist. This was the story of my birth. Not my legitimate birth. The birth of what I am now.

I groaned when I remembered why I was here, not wanting the memories to flood my mind anymore.

"Why did I agree to this?" I asked, rolling onto my back, lights blaring into my eyes.

"So your brother would not die…anyways we connected your DNA with a dragons so now you can change into one." The scientist's tone was incredibly calm. an unsettling calm.

My eyes widened "YOU DID WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Yup!" He much to gleefully exclaimed.

Without meaning to, I transformed and soon I was a black dragon. I did a plasma blast, scared for my very soul, and fled. I kept on flying and turned human again near a small town. People freaked out and left me as an outcast…. As I grew up on my own I learned not to trust anyone at all. Ever.

My name is Mariah Horrendous Haddock II and I am a hybrid...sort of… It's complicated. In my human form I have a charm that if I lose it I can no longer turn into a dragon. If I am in my dragon form it fuses into my hand so I don't. To be honest I am a little glad that the scientist did that to me because if I did not I would not have these incredible powers. I am a hybrid of A Night Fury, which is known to be the offspring of lightning and death itself. The weird thing is, I never enjoyed lightning or storms. Or… well… anything to do with a nightfury.

My brother, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, was the one who led me to the avengers. We met in metro city. There I met Iron Man, Hawkeye, Captain America, The Hulk, Black Widow, and my least favorite Thor. And this, my scaleless friends, brings us to the present.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The present

Taylor's P.O.V.

The helicarriers engine's thumped noisily on either side, as the gigantic air ship lifted into the sky. Taylor stood alone, staring at the earth slowly disappear beneath the bow. The jets shook and the ground quaked, vibrating the soles of her shoes.

"Taylor!"

The loud upbeat voice made her jump, startling her out of her deep concentration. She turned, seeing Mariah standing in the door to the bridge. "Come inside! the airs gonna get thinner and thinner!" With a groan of aggravation, Taylor walks towards the door, waiting for Mariah to move before entering.

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, tell me that when you're suffocating." Mariah grinned, closing and sealing the door.

A slim smile cracked the stern expression on Taylor's face. "I would have come back in eventually."

"Walking or crawling?" A voice said over the speaker.

"DAMMIT STARK! I'VE TOLD YOU BEFORE NOT TO LISTEN TO OUR CONVERSATIONS! You're lucky I don't fill your suit with water again."

"Why not?" Mariah asked, looking a bit confused.

With a groan, Taylor explained. "Fury said if I break it, I buy it."

"You wish you could buy it." Tony joked, as they pushed open another door.

"Why would I want a useless hunk of steel when we fly around in one already?" She retorted.

"That's just rude." Stark replied in a hurt tone.

"If you don't like it then go away!" Taylor yelled, pointing at one of the cameras in the upper corner of the hallway as they passed.

A satisfying click alerted the girls that Tony had given up.

After a moment of silence, Mariah asked, "Why do you hate him so much?"

"Because all he does is brag or complain about having everything. Personally I think we should just take all his gear and drop him in baja for a week." Taylor said with a smirk.

"You're fantasizing about it aren't you."

"Tony lost in the desert? Hell yeah." This response brought up a hearty laugh from either of the girls. About three doors and too many hallways later, they entered the bridge.

"Taylor, phone call for you." Hawkeye said, and without another word, held out a phone. With apprehension, Taylor took the phone, and held it to her ear, glancing at Mariah.

"Taylor?" A voice said, and the world seemed to suddenly come to a stop. Her eyes grew wide, and without warning, she hung up. Mariah raised a questioning eyebrow.

The phone suddenly rang again. Taylor, with some mental preparation, finally answered.

"Sam… Why are you calling me."

"We need to talk." Sam's voice was soft, relaxed even.

"No, we needed to talk four and a half months ago, when I was leaving. Because basically, you left me on my own." Sam had barely said five words and Taylor was already laying into him. The words just kept spilling out. "We needed to talk when I called you over, and over, and over again after the funeral and you ignored me."

"You ok?" Mariah asked, stepping forward. "Taylor?"

With a stern look and a raise of her finger, Taylor shushed Mariah. "WE needed to talk when I tried to get a hold of you LAST WEEK to tell you that I was leaving for a while and NOW… now you want to talk?"

"Dean's alive."

Again, everything seemed to freeze.

"D-d-deans alive? How?" Taylor asked and everybody on the bridge turned to look at her.

"He's here. you want to hang up again?" Sam's voice was enragingly smug. Taylor wanted to throw her phone, and scream in joy all at the same time. On teh one hand, Sam was being a total douche, but on the other, Dean was alive. Breathing and out of the pit.

"Put him on." She demanded.

After some muffled footsteps and a quiet exchange of words, a voice that Taylor never thought she would hear again, suddenly filled her head. "Oh my God, Taylor?" A pause. " I didn't think I'd ever hear your voice again."

"Taylor? Are you alright?" Mariah questioned, looking at her with concern.

It was then that Taylor realized she was tearing up. Whether from anger or sadness, or glee, she couldn't figure out, but none the less she was.

"Excuse me." Taylor said, and ran from the room, still holding the phone to her ear.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

why am i a dragon?

(Mariah's P.O.V.)

"Taylor? Are you ok?" asked Mariah in a sympathetic voice, raising a concerned eyebrow. Suddenly the girl felt pain in her back, just beneath her shoulder blades. "ahhh move!" she yelled. Hawk slowly pulled one of the SHIELD agents back by their collar, away from Mariah. Too late to stop her now. She was soon a nightfury, in all of her scaley terror. Mariah tried to change back but she couldn't seem to manage it. "Oh no" she mumbled. Thor slowly opened the door, having heard the racket, and instantaneously burst out laughing.

"What in the God's names? Why is Mariah a dragon?!" his cheeks were quickly becoming redder as he laughed.

Mariah growled and said "Dammit Thor why are you here?"

"Because this is hilarious!" He said between laughs.

Mariah pounced, pinning him to the ground and growling.

"Mariah, knock it off." Hawkeye said without looking up from a clear computer screen.

"Grrrr," a deep growl emanated from her throat. "Fine!" Mariah spat, getting off of Thor.

"why are you a dragon anyways?" asked Stark.

"I don't know and the scary thing is, I can't turn back!" Mariah said in a frightened voice. They all gasped. she sighed, went to her quarters, and flopped on her bed.

"You have a visitor!" said a voice.

"Come in!" Meriah yelled. The person she saw surprised her. It was her brothers friend, Astrid.

"Hey, Astrid! long time to see. How's stormfly?" Mariah asked, trying to take her mind off her dragon form.

"good, and why are you a dragon?" she asked, clearly NOT surprised.

"I can't change back." Mariah said half-heartedly.

Astrid sighed, looking wary, and said "well then, Thor must be dying of laughter?" she joked

"I HOPE so." Mariah said with a tired chuckle.

"You really hate him don't you?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, after what he tried to do to Hiccup… How can I forgive him?" Meriah said remembering the all too painful memories.

"I guess you're right." Astrid replied, curtly.

A loud bang made both girls jump as Taylor burst through the door, her eyes red from crying, but her jaw set in an enraged scowl. "We need to leave. Now."

"But Astrid just got here."

"Hi astrid." Taylor greeted quickly. "There, now we need to leave. Dean and Sam need me and I'm scared if i go alone I might kill them."

Mariah looked at Astrid, who shrugged. "Don't mind me, I'll just… wait here."

Mariah groaned and pulled herself heavily off of the bed, "You owe-"

"Yeah, yeah, let's go!" and taylor was off, sprinting down the hall towards the deck door. Mariah made it out first, diving off the edge. without hesitation, Taylor swan dove over the railing, going into a straight dive, rocketing towards the surface of the earth. Closer and closer until she flattened out, slowing a bit before Mariah swooped under her, catching her.

"YEAH!" Taylor shouted, the drop itself making her feel a bit better. "Best yet! Next time let me get closer!"

"No way! You're going to kill yourself!" Mariah said, but none the less she was laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Winchesters Unite

(Taylor's P.O.V.)

The girl's landed roughly with a thud. "I know you're trying to deal with the whole turning dragon thing, but do you think you could focus on landing a little softer?" Taylor asked, cracking her back.

"HEY! that's my best landing yet!"

Taylor rolled her eyes and groaned. "I think I'd have better luck doing the tuck and roll."

"Maybe next time i'll let you."

Taylor looked hopeful. "Really!"

"Hell no!" Mariah shot back.

"Damn."

Mariah gave a surprised snort. "What do you mean 'Damn'?"

"I mean it would be awesome!"

"Dangerous."

"Awesome." Taylor walked slowly up to her uncle's door. Bobby Singer was an old hunter who lived in a junk yard. The house was run down and falling apart. The walls were practically held up with duct tape and paper clips. The front porch steps creaked under Taylor's weight, and she feared the wood would snap beneath Mariah's.

With a suddenly shaky fist, she knocked on the door, hearing the thudding of rapid footsteps. The curtains shifted in the corner of Taylor's vision, making her jerk her head to the left. She leaned back slightly, trying to get a look through the window, but saw nothing. Mariah, though, was much too preoccupied by the insane task of attempting to turn herself back into a human, to notice the disturbance.

Without warning the door flew open and Dean held up his shotgun, aiming it at Taylor's head. "GET DOWN!" He yelled, and Taylor did the only thing she could think of.

She collapsed to the porch as he fired one round into Mariah's armored chest. With a shriek of pain, she was suddenly human again, rubbing her abdomen with a pained expression on her face. "Uh….OW!"

"Sam!" Dean yelled, looking forward into the yard. Sam stood, aiming a rifle into the air, and fired. Silence fell, Dean holding his gun point blank at Mariah's head.

"Uh… Taylor? Suddenly not so comfortable." she said, holding both hands up and smiling nervously.

"What the hell are you." Dean snarled, then without warning, A large, black mass, smashed down on the roof, inches from Dean.

"Toothless!" Mariah yelled, running towards the writhing mass. "Where's hiccup?"

A head appeared from the black shape and looked up, towards a dot circling overhead, that Sam had in his sights, finger on the trigger.

"SAM! DEAN! KNOCK IT OFF!" Taylor yelled authoritatively.

The boys looked at her, shocked. "What?" they said in a chorus, raising confused eyebrows.

"God you guys are so related." Mariah said with a small grin. She kept looking up as the small dot got closer to the ground.

"Put the guns down." Taylor said, pinching the bridge of her nose, her voice bleeding 'God I can't believe this is the first impression you guys make.'

"Hiccup!" Mariah yelled gleefully, running out and waving her arms as her brother slowly landed. At this moment, Taylor looked at Dean, and swiftly splashed him with holy water, slashing his arm with a silver blade. When neither got a reaction accept the expected;

"Ow! Dammit Taylor!"

She smiled in amazement. "Dean?"

With a pained expression as he held his hand over the open wound, he said, "Yeah!" And it took no more than three seconds for Taylor to throw herself at him, hugging him tightly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Horrendous Haddocks

( Mariah's P.O.V.)

Mariah tackled Hiccup in a dragon hug. suddenly anger bubbled in her "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" Mariah yelled. "your worried about me and i am the older one?" Hiccup asked in an unbelieving tone.

Mariah sighed and looked at him and said "At least you're alright."

"Umm… Who is this?" asked Dean.

"My b-"

"stalker?" asked Sam, cutting Mariah off mid word.

"NO! My brother" Mariah finished, clearly annoyed.

"Yup!" said Hiccup proudly, and draped his arm over her shoulder, leaning his full weight.

"God hiccup get off! you're _way_ too heavy!" She exclaimed.

"You're one to talk." Taylor muttered, crossing her arms, and standing next to Dean.

"come on lets go to S.H.I.E.L.D and see if they have a mission for us."

"S.H.I.E.L.D?" asked Dean.

"I'll explain later" said Taylor as she nodded in agreement, clambering on Mariah's back after she'd transformed.

"Alright, Dean, climb on. Sam, go on toothless with Hiccup." Mariah ordered and Taylor whistled at her sudden authority.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Dean said, making everyone stop.

"You expect _me_ to ride an unstable teen dragon for God knows how long?" Dean said, raising an eyebrow.

"oh yeah… I forgot." Taylor said with her face downcast, smiling smugly.

"What?" Mariah questioned.

"He has a thing about flying."

"Why?"

"Planes crash!" Dean said defiantely.

"PLANES." Mariah said, shaking her large head. "I'm a dragon. Planes take control, buttons, wheels. I tip my wings and bam we go some direction. Believe me. I'm safer than any plane."

"Accept when she lan-"

Mariah smacked Taylor in the back of the head with her wing. "Shut up," She said under her breath. "Fine….. but if we crash… i WILL shoot you!" threatened Dean. "Multiple times."

"Like you could penetrate this skin." scoffed Mariah tapping her chest.

"One shot to make you human, one shot to finish the job." Dean snarled.

"Both of you knock it off." Taylor said, running a hand through her hair.

"fine lets go!" said Mariah through clenched fangs. They were at S.H.I.E.L.D and Mariah landed clumsy. "YOU SAID YOU WERE GOOD AT FLYING!" yelled Dean. "hehe, sorry" Meriah said and winked. They walked into the bridge and got handed papers from Hawkeye. "what does it say?" said Taylor a little too eagerly.

"Well," said Mariah looking at papers "we are going to burgess!"

"Meriah who are these people?" asked Thor

"just people Thor!" Meriah yelled

Thor leaned into hiccups ear and said "i should have killed you when i had the chance!"

"DAMN THOR LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" Mariah yelled

"FINE!" Thor yelled back and he left.

"well. like i said we are going to burgess!"

A/N

i don't usually do author notes but sorry about spelling my grammar check doesn't work


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

guardians of what?

(Taylor's P.O.V.)

"Why Burgess?" Taylor asked, raising an eyebrow. Dean seemed lost, and out of place, Sam standing next to him, as they both looked out onto the bow of the helicarrier. "There has been some unusual sightings there. like, a kid with white hair, a big bunny, and even santa or, north." Mariah replied.

"Whoa…" Sam said, turning around to look at them.

"Santa?" Dean said, shaking his head, holding out his hands. "The guy in the big red suit, belly like jelly? The guy _doesn't exist_."

"Shut up Dean! Of course he does!" Mariah said, shrugging slowly.

"None of that is real. Easter bunny, Tooth Fairy, they're all stories." Dean said, flailing his arms for emphasis.

"Thats what you think, the only one that is NOT real is Jack Frost!"Mariah replied with her lips pursed in a slim line.

"Jack is real!" Taylor exclaimed, turning her attention away from the computer she had been observing over the shoulder of an agent.

"Don't be ridiculous." Sam said with a smirk.

"You guys have tried crushing my beliefs before. So did dad. You should know that I won't break easy." She said running a hand through her hair.

"What ever. lets go!" exclaimed Mariah clearly excited about possibly meeting the Easter Bunny.

"Dude, slow down!" Dean said slowly, raising his still shaking hands. "Just got done with flying, I think I'm good for now."

"Then stay here!" Sam said, rolling his eyes. Taylor stiffened, not understanding how Sam would be so easily able to leave Dean behind when he'd just come back to life. Literally just come back from the dead.

"You can't seriously be telling him to-"

"I might as well." Dean agreed, crossing his arms defiantly. She gaped at him.

"What is wrong with you two?" She demanded. "Dean, you just got back from hell! Why would you want to stay behind."

Her brothers froze, looking at her in shock and sorrow. "What?" She said, looking at them. "What aren't you guys telling me."

"Taylor… I've been back for a month." Dean muttered quietly, his voice barely audible.

Taylor clenched her fists in rage, glaring.

"I'm sorry, we wanted to tell you… but-"

"What Dean!" She snarled, everything inside her wanted to scream, to shout, to kill _something_. "What could have possibly made you want to leave me in the dark!"

"I thought you were doing alright without us! I thought we would keep you safer by not telling you I was alive!" Dean shot back. She turned to Sam.

"Okay, then why did you call me all of a sudden? Hm? Out of the blue!" She demanded.

"Because we need your help."

"With what Sam!"

He looked down, tracing lines on his sleeve. Sam was silent, biting his lip.

"Fine." She said, shaking her head. "Let's go Mariah."

She silently and angrily opened the door to the bow and stood on its edge. "Mariah!" She yelled, before letting herself fall backwards.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Blind

(Mariah's P.O.V.)

Mariah growled and jumped off the bow turning into a dragon in the process. She caught Taylor as they were 70 ft off the ground. "thanks." she mumbled.

"hey, taylor don't we…kind of...you know...need them?"

"No." The girl replied defiantly. "I haven't needed them for a _long _time."

"ok. so burgess?"

"Burgess." Taylor said blandly, her voice stern.

"okay. HICCUP COME ON WE ARE GOING TO BURGESS!" Mariah yelled to her brother, who had followed them. The flight was eerily silent, the rushing air thick with the feeling of Taylor's anger. As they landed Mariah saw a flash of gray, Taylor saw a flash of white and blue, and hiccup saw nothing at all. We kept walking for a while when Taylor said, "Did you see that?" But, in the midst of the busy street, there wasn't much opportunity to see anything.

"How can you see ANYTHING?" asked hiccup, who was busy trying to make sure toothless was out of sight.

"Just put him in an alley or something!" Mariah ordered, rolling her eyes.

A cold rush of air flowed over them, making all of their breath come out as fog.

"you all felt that right?" asked Taylor.

"yeah! its cold now!" said Hiccup and Mariah in unison. Yet, they tried to shrug it off, walking on.

"AHH!" yelled hiccup. A pink cloud enveloped his upper half, that evaporated nearly as soon as it had appeared. He very slowly turned around revealing pink all over his face and hands. The girls struggled not to laugh.

"what the hell?!" yelled hiccup, for his least favorite color was pink.

Another breeze filled the air, once again cooling their warm breath. Without warning, Taylor yanked her pistol from her belt turning around to see a boy, white hair sticking out over his head, and a blue hoodie.

"Who are you." She demanded, her finger on the trigger.

"I'm jack." He said with a smug grin.

"Jack who."

"Jack frost."

"No way."

"Taylor! Who are you talking to?! put away the gun we are in public!" yelled Mariah who was confused.

"Jack….Frost?" Taylor replied, a slight edge to her voice..

Mariah grabbed the gun, forcing it to a downward angle. "You're kidding! he doesn't exist! your seeing things!"

Jack gave her a look that read, 'Are you freaking kidding me?'

Mariah looked at Taylor then followed her gaze.

"when did he get here?" Mariah whispered, not taking her eyes off of the kid who was claiming to be Jack Frost.

"i don't know." she whispered back

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO LOOKING AT?!" yelled hiccup, apparently not seeing the boy with white hair.

"Really?! no one sees me?! well, except you two" gesturing towards the girls.

"What are you ramblin' on about." A thick australian accent suddenly broke in.

Suddenly a giant mammal appeared holding a boomerang.

"what the-? are you a kangaroo or something?" asked Mariah, who was still confused.

"I AM NOT A BLOODY _KANGAROO_ I AM A BUNNY!" it yelled.

Jack was cracking up off to the side, "you're a kangaroo! Don't... pfffthaha… don't lie." He said, trying to speak through his laughter. Mariah turned into a dragon and tackled them to the ground.

"who are you?" she said between clenched fangs.

"I am E. Aster Bunny and this is Jackson Overland Frost." said the kangaroo.

Mariah's eyes widened and she let go. She tried to turn human again but, she could not.

"Taylor…" She said in an annoyed voice. "I'm stuck again!"

"where?" Taylor replied nonchalantly.

"Where do you think?!"

"I don't know," She replied in a bored tone, not bothering to actually turn and _look _at her friend. "A hole?"

"TRY A FREAKING DRAGON!"

"Why is that my problem?"

"I need help!"

"Your brothers the dragon expert. I can't do _anything_." Taylor shrugged her shoulders, finally turning away from the others to look at Mariah.

"fine...HICCUP!" Mariah yelled getting her brothers attention.

"what?" he replied.

"i...am…STUCK...in a dragon!...again."

"well,ok then lets see…" he mumbled "easy! you need to get a large shock," he barely finished when jack cut in. Taylor slipped behind them, fiddling with something.

"I'LL DO IT!" Jack exclaimed FAR too happily.

"no no no no no if you think i will let YOU shock ME than your crazy!"

Without warning, Taylor held up her gun, now with a silencer screwed to the end, and fired a single bullet into Mariah's chest.

"Ow!...god damn you really are like De-" she let out a deep breath. " Never mind, thanks though." Meriah said rubbing her chest not daring to mention Dean.

"oh...that's who you are talking to." Hiccup said with wide eyes. He scratched the line of his jaw with his knuckle. "Well, if you two are real...who else is real?" He asked in befuddlement.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Family Problems

(Taylor's P.O.V.)

"All of us." Bunny said firmly.

"All of you?" Hiccup questioned, running a hand through his hair.

"yeah, you know Ol' Saint nick? Tooth fairy? Sandman? All of us." Jack added, shrugging casually.

"You guys have to come with us." Taylor said, seemingly all business. "Back to S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Why?" Mariah said, looking at her.

Taylor returned the stare with an unreadable look. "Because we have a mission still."

"fine. But only for the mission." mariah said giving in. "you do realize I have to turn into a dragon now?"

"To tell you the truth, Mariah," Taylor said, clenching her fists. "I really don't care."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with her?"

All Mariah had to say was, "Family problems." And the subject was dropped.

It only took minutes to return to the helicarrier. For the first time Mariah landed swiftly, with no tumbles or trips.

"Ok lets talk to Fury...I just realized his name is toothless' last name!" said Mariah earning a laugh from Toothless and Hiccup.

The meeting was swift and short, the guardians swept up to be documented and then returned to society. Eventually. With Jack and Bunny gone to be questioned about the other myths and legends, Hiccup went off to have a relaxing flight, leaving mariah and Taylor to wander the ship out of sheer boredom. In one of these halls they were confronted by none other than the brothers Taylor had been hoping so much to avoid.

"Look Taylor-," Sam began the second he saw her.

"Don't Sam." She cut him off, and closed her eyes, breathing out deeply. "Nothing you can say is ever going to make me forgive you."

"We thought we were protecting you! I thought I was keeping you safe!" Dean said, his tone firm and defensive.

"I was _alone_ Dean! Without you! Without Sam! Without _anybody!_" She yelled.

Mariah placed a firm hand on the girls shaking shoulder. "Taylor…"

"Get off Mariah!" She yelled and glared at the boys.

Sam tried to reason with her. "We thought that if we didn't tell you, you would forget about us eventually. That you would grow up and have a normal life. Be a normal teenager."

"I was _seventeen!_" She raged, throwing her arms into the air. "I had grown up my entire life around death, and-and-and destruction, and murder, but I never once experienced the loss I felt when you two were gone. Sam you _abandoned me._"

"I didn't know what else to do!"

"You were supposed to be there for me! To tell me it was going to be okay! That we were going to find him! Instead you dumped me at Bobby's and _left._You didn't call. You didn't even tell me you were alive. Bobby had to take care of me. Until I left. And you didn't even care! You ignored me!"Taylor yelled, fists shaking in rage as she did so.

"IT's not his fault Tay," Dean said, trying to keep her calm.

She glared hard at him. "No… You came out of the pit a month ago! And you don't even call me? You-you go off and do G0d knows what with God knows who and leave me here, thinking that you were gone forever!"

Dean stepped forward, and suddenly hugged her. She went silent, not knowing how to react. "Yeah, we left. I left you, and that wasn't what I should have done. But I'm not perfect, Taylor. I can't watch my family die, knowing I can do something to save them, If it had been you in Sam's place, I would have done the same thing. We aren't the best family anyone could ask for but we're all we've got. I won't leave you again. I promise, we'll always be somewhere you can find us."

With these words, Taylor fell apart.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Staring contest!

(Mariah's P.O.V)

Mariah wakes up to a muffled scream.

"What is it?!" she whispered to jack who had screamed.

"hehe false alarm...ok i am hungry lets go to the mess hall and get something to eat." Jack said

"Ok" she agreed. Mariah treated herself to an omelet and Jack had frozen waffles. On accident of course.

"Ok, let's get to know each other a bit more, so what is your favorite color?" he asked.

"Black, blue and silver… yours?" Mariah answered.

"blue, white, and silver." He replied .We talked for a while longer and realized we are very much alike. "Ok, now worst fear." Jack asked. Mariah stood silent and soon it was an all out staring contest. Even at 3:00 they stared at each other...unblinking...

A/N the next few chapters are short sorry!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sleepless nights and… Staring contest?

(Taylor's P.O.V.)

Taylor sat up suddenly, drenched in a cold sweat as the nightmare quickly faded from her memory. How could she have been so careless as to let herself fall asleep? Her stomach growled suddenly, and she knew that she had no choice but to get something _anything _to eat. She threw off the covers, and slipped on some clothes, knowing that she wouldn't be going back to sleep. The mess hall was nearly empty, besides the strange scene of Jack and Mariah staring at eachother. Taylor mostly ignored it, picking the fridge lock with ease and opened it, noticing the surprising warmness in the room, despite the open fridge. She grabbed an armload of food and proceeded to the table at which they sat, stopping at a sudden cold spot.

"The hell?" She said out loud, kicking the fridge closed behind her.

Before she even reached the table she had gone through at least 6 different temperature changes, realizing what exactly was happening. She dropped her stuff on the table near Mariah and Jack and said, "Alright knock it off! i have goose bumps, for christ's sake."

Mariah groaned, but didn't stop looking at jack, though the temperature did drop considerably. "Aw, look at you being the bigger person," Jack cooed in a mocking tone. The room dropped about 25 degrees before Taylor slapped jack upside the head.

"I said knock it off."

"Ow!"

"You deserve it!"

"Why?!"

"For refreezing my hot pocket!" Taylor exclaimed, holding the cold snack in her hand. Mariah held out her hand, and without a word, Taylor handed the pizza roll over. The hybrid, without even flinching, heated the food up to the perfect temperature before handing it back again, not once looking away from Jack. Taylor rolled her eyes and started eating.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

She does realize…

(Jack's P.O.V)

She does realize me being the guardian of winter I don't really NEED to blink. Wow, No mortal has EVER lasted this long. Wait, is she immortal? She IS part dragon after all. After this should i ask Toothless? wait i can't understand him...hiccup maybe? Oh, here comes Taylor… Wait, why is she up? Hmm weird… Actually all people on this thing are weird. That is, except Mariah.

You know, besides the whole half dragon thing… but you know, formalities. If only there was some way….no. Well, maybe… I don't know… she is half human...I'll talk to her later… when Taylor is NOT here.

"Ow!"

Why is Taylor hitting me?

"You deserve it!"

"Why?!"

"For refreezing my hot pocket!"

Over a hot pocket?! Really Taylor! Jesus, that hurt.

hopefully Mariah heating the pizza up will get her to stop hitting me. What the, why do i feel the need to blink?!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Staring stops, or go blind.

(Taylors P.O.V.)

"How long have you guys been awake?" Taylor asked, rubbing her face and taking a bite of her hot pocket.

"Long enough." They replied in unison, not even breaking the stair. Taylor looked at her watch.

"Okay, well knock it off. Mariah we have places to be."

The others slowly poured into the room, accompanied by a new person. He was tall, and lanky, standing at an awkward slight lean as he observed the oddity before him.

"I think Mariah likes jack!" yelled Thor which caused both Mariah and Jack to blush deeply. Everyone began to laugh, as Taylor tried to break the stare.

"Thats it! Knock it off or I'll smash your heads together," threatened Taylor...nothing…

"Ok you asked for it!" She said angrily, and placed both hands on the table between them, creating a steel wall out of the table, blocking their views. in one swift move she bumped their heads into the steel.

They cursed, and glared at her.

"WE WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING!" they yelled at the same time, with their hands thrown in the air.

"yeah, yeah, yeah, what ever!" Taylor said with a smirk, removing her gloves and tucking them safely in her back pocket.

"you two follow me." said Thor.

"Why?" Mariah said with a raised eyebrow. The last thing she would ever do was trust the God she so deeply hated.

"Briefing." he said calmly, but Taylor looked at him in confusion. Jack pulled Mariah after Thor, who led them into a small room that had a door and a single window in it. Taylor crossed her arms, knowing what Thor was up to, but to confused to do anything about it.

"Thor you idiot this is a maintenance closet!" Mariah turned just as the door slammed shut, and locked. Taylor pinched the bridge of her nose, which she'd been doing quite a bit lately.

"Thor," She began, but he interrupted her.

"I will give you $300 American dollars if you leave them in there for two hours." Thor said, but Taylor only scoffed.

"500?" He tried, smiling innocently. Taylor shook her head.

"700 and I give you my Desert for six months." Thor said, appealing to her teenage hunger.

With a groan she sighed, "Fine."

"Taylor did you just _sell_ my freedom!" Mariah exclaimed, banging on the door.

Taylor kicked the door in response. "Did you not hear that offer? How can I resist that!"

"Say no you idiot!" Mariah yelled. Taylor smiled though, hearing not one peep of complaint from Jack for their current predicament.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Closet

(Mariah's P.O.V.)

"well, looks like we'll be in here for a while." said jack with his famous smirk.

"hehe yeah guess so…" Mariah replied. nothing happens for a while. literally nothing, no talking , Jack nor Mariah even move. Thor watches from the window, getting annoyed.

"well, this is boring!" Thor groaned. Hawkeye was looking at a clipboard as he walked by the door and kicked it.

"Just kiss already!" he yelled, only loud enough to be heard through the quieter, he muttered, "It'd save us all a lot of time." suddenly a peaceful slow melody drifted from the speakers to the small maintenance closet.

"Really Stark?" Mariah questioned, raising a sarcastic eyebrow.

"Well." he started, "i heard about you...and Jack...in the closet...so i… well, decided to take Thors side on this one."

"Well, i don't think that this is unbearable." said Jack, and shrugged.

"I really don't either i am just really pissed at Thor and Taylor." Mariah said in a apologizing expression.

"What the hell did I do?!" Taylor exclaimed in disbelief, sliding against the wall into a sitting position against the door.

"what do you mean?! you sold my freedom...to THOR!"

Jack laid a hand on her shoulder, and gave a slim smile, "You said it yourself, it's not SO bad." Mariah gave Jack a weak smile.

Mariah sighed and rubbed her face, "You know, it's weird, just yesterday I didn't even think you were real, and now…"

Jack's smile slowly faded. "Now what?"

She shook her head, running a hand through her hair. "Nothing."

"That's it! we're changing our demands. You guys don't get to come out until you kiss!" Thor demanded, knocking twice on the door. Mariah groaned, leaning against the wall and sliding into a seated position, Jack following her lead.

"Wow, that groan sounded encouraging," Jack said, seeming a bit forlorn.

"No, it's nothing against you, it's just…" she hesitated. "Thor's an ass."

"well, i knew that!" he replied getting a groan of anger from Thor. They both laughed, and suddenly there gazes met. Without warning they slowly began to lean towards one another. Closer. Closer. Until their lips were mere breaths apart.

"Have you guys done it yet!?" Came a shout from the hall.

"Shut up!" The pair heard heard Taylor yell. They tried to ignore the voices and focus on each other. Soon the space between them dwindled to nothing and their lips were pressed together. It was simple yet, so lips were cold, and hers so cold, both however were smooth, soft. Mariah was shaking ever so slightly. As they parted they gasped lightly for air.

"well?!" asked Thor, slightly annoyed.

"yeah...we did it." said Jack, breathlessly.

"AND I RECORDED THE WHOLE THING!" yelled stark from the intercom.

Taylor groaned, biting her nail. "Wow stark," Mariah heard her say, though everything seemed a bit far away. "Stalker much?"


End file.
